Ib: Spirits of The Roses
by InfinityChaser
Summary: After Ib left the art gallery, strange things starting happening. Voices in her head, Mary's spirit haunting her. Dreaming to see Garry again. Will she ever wake up from the coma shes in? Read to find out. :) Please feel free to correct my writing. I hope you like it. Please also feel free and follow and favorite. Also comment for chapter 2. Thanks for reading. :)


Ib: The Spirits of The Roses

"I can't believe I just survived that." Ib said in disbelief while sitting in the back seat of their car. Her parents sitting in the front, acting like nothing had ever happen. Driving away from the art gallery Ib could see Mary's spirit walking toward her with that knife. The thoughts gave her chills that ran up and down her spine. Ib sat in the back of their small car, thinking "Will I ever see Garry again?" the thought of that made hot tears run down her face. She quickly wiped her tears with her white button up top she then looked out of the window and into the blue sky.

When they got home Ib ran straight to her room. She went up the stairs, turned the corner and went to the farthest door down the hallway. She opened the door, ran in and locked it from behind her. Although she's eight, don't let her age deceive you. She then grabbed the red roses her mom had gave to her as an early birthday present before the trip to the art gallery, and she held them tight, so tight that the thorns had sink deep into her skins. Deep enough that she started to bleed. She didn't care, or even notice.

She just starts chanting. "By the spirits in these roses please unleash what holds in it." "By the spirits in these roses please unleash what holds in it." She then heard her mom knocking on her door. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Ib what are you doing in there honey? Come on out, dinners almost ready." Her mom said curiously wondering why her room was locked and the lights were off. "Ok coming mom!" Ib said startled and put the bloody roses back in the butterfly decorated vase. She then ran straight to the bathroom and quickly washed her hands. "Ouch!" She lightly screamed "I got a thorn in my palm." She said trying to take it out with her fingers. "What am I going to tell mom if she sees this?" Ib whispered to herself. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Hey Ib, come on down honey. Dinners ready." Her dad said in a low calm voice. "I'll be down there father!" Ib yelled through the bathroom door. She opened the bathroom door and walked out still picking at the thorn stuck in her hand. She walked straight to her door, unlocked it and started walking down the hall.

As she walked, she started having memories of the hallways in the art gallery. Ib's head then started hurting and then a familiar voice came in and it kind of sounded like Mary. "This is Mary!" Ib thought in her head. She then got this feeling of shock jumping around inside her. Mary then started chanting instead Ib's head. "Come here Ib! You know I'm not going to hurt you. You know I just want your soul." Mary said chasing Ib down the hall. "NO, NO, NO!" Ib screamed while dropping on the floor and was holding her head and covering her ears. Hot tears started rolling down her face.

Her parents startled by the screaming, started running up the stairs and to where Ib is. "IB, IB SWEETHEART ARE YOU OK?! HEY GO CALL 911, HER HANDS ARE BLEEDING!" Her mom screamed at the top of her lungs. Ib didn't do anything but cover her ears and sob. Her dad went downstairs, grabbed the telephone and call 911. "Hello 911 operator, what's your emergency?" The 911 operator asked. "Yes, yes my daughter, I don't know what's going on with her. She just dropped to the ground screaming and crying. Her hand is bleeding. She is also just covering her ears and mumbling about someone name Garry or something." Ib's dad said panicking. "Ok what is the address we will be right there." The operator said. "Umm we live on NW 28th street Red Rose Ave 2769." Ib's dad reply trying not to panic. "Ok we'll bring an ambulance over as soon as possible." "Ok." Ib's dad said starting to calm down. That day was another dramatizing day, for Ib and her parents. Her mom had cried as the ambulance takes her away, as her dad stood there comforting her mother. Ib, who is lying on a gurney, her unconscious body and lifeless spirit made her seem like she's dead. But when she is actually dreaming, dreaming about all of this and how she wish it never had happen…

End of Chapter 1


End file.
